Kaguya's Comfort and Yuzuru's Joy
by Azurknight
Summary: Sequel to Yamai's Image. An Xmas themed story for Shido and the Twins.


Kaguya's Comfort and Yuzuru's Joy

It has been one month since Yuzuru made it clear that she has become pregnant with Shido's child, and Kaguya appears to be the most excited about it. It is around the time of the holiday known as Christmas, a time for giving, and being with those who you care about. Things have decidedly gotten more complicated because eventually Yuzuru is going to begin to "show", so Kaguya and Shido are thinking of a compromise while on their date at a movie. They are watching a movie that is a retelling of A Christmas Carol (perhaps the thousandth one). The theatre is even selling peppermint, gingerbread, and cookie flavored coffees in the spirit of the holiday. Kaguya is enjoying the movie with her husband. She is considering just getting a fake stomach, but it seems like one of those ideas that only look good on paper; especially if others want to feel.

At the Itsuka residence, Yuzuru is also watching a typical Christmas movie as well; another re-telling of the nutcracker with a kabuki twist. Yuzuru is watching this movie with Origami, who is a supporter of her and Shido. Origami is a little jealous that Shido married two women and didn't try for three, but doesn't let that stop her from being a friend to Yuzuru. Yuzuru is watching this movie, and is wondering.

"Confusion, what is the nutcracker supposed to be in this film?"

Origami doesn't have the slightest clue either.

"I think that Japanese theatre isn't exactly meant to re-tell a German story, especially in this day and age."

Yuzuru then starts to put on a slightly uncomfortable face, and Origami asks her, concerned.

"Are you going to be sick?"

Yuzuru's expression goes back to normal.

"Answer, no, but I am getting hungry."

Yuzuru stands up and goes to the refrigerator and opens the freezer to grab a piece of strawberry ice cream cake with a glass of milk. Yuzuru has eaten a lot of ice cream for the past couple of weeks and has suddenly beginning to crave cake as well, so this is the best compromise at the moment aside from just getting cake and ice cream separate. She is has been having thoughts that despite what she says, Kaguya is more jealous than she lets on. Yuzuru sits back down and takes a bite of her cake and smiles.

"Delight, this cake always tastes good."

Back to Kaguya and Shido, once they finish the movie, Kaguya tells Shido to go home to Yuzuru since she wants some time to herself. Once they part ways, Kaguya goes off into town alone. The town has some light snowfall and is decorated for the holiday. Shido, while walking home to Yuzuru, taps his earpiece from Ratatoskr. He asked Kotori a week ago to monitor the twin's happiness meter out of concern for the both of them. Aboard the Fraxinus, Kotori and the crew examine what they've uncovered. So Kotori explains it to her brother.

"From what we've seen, Kaguya seems to have repressed some feelings that she doesn't want to acknowledge. While Yuzuru seems to have concerns over Kaguya and doesn't fully know what to do. My conclusion, Kaguya is jealous, and Yuzuru is concerned that she's jealous."

Shido does think back to a week or two ago. He thinks about when he and Yuzuru spent days trying to find baby stuff in advance. The only bad thing was, he couldn't bring Kaguya with him since it would be too suspicious. After that, he ran into and old classmate of his, Tonomachi. Tonomachi recognized Yuzuru, so Shido had to lie and say that Kaguya was overseas and that Yuzuru is his only wife. After that, Tonomachi began inviting the two to double dates with him and his virtual wife, which was, is, and always will be, awkward. But things only got worse; due to Yuzuru's unique speech pattern, Kaguya couldn't take Yuzuru's spot on the double dates since Tonomachi would notice (although that is debatable). In fact, the date that she and Shido had today was the first date that she's had with him since that day. Shido has tried to give Kaguya more attention at home, but due to Yuzuru's condition, he can't help but give Yuzuru the majority of his attention.

In town, Kaguya passes by a few couples around her age, some married, some not, and even some might be affairs. Kaguya then begins to realize that this is a time when many couples are out and about. She then begins having stirring thoughts.

" _I wish that Shido would spend more time with me. I get that Yuzuru needs the attention…but still, I'm his wife too."_

She shakes her head and starts having more competitive thoughts.

" _No, this is just like when we were competing. I can't let up! I won't lose to her!"_

She now just realizes what she's thinking and becomes shocked at herself.

" _Wait, what am I thinking!? We agreed that we'd both be Shido's wife…and I should have known that this could happen."_

She then pokes her head towards the window of a certain store. She then calmly says.

"But, it couldn't hurt to make myself more…."

She walks into the store to make a purchase. Back at the Itsuka residence, Shido returns to one of his wives . Yuzuru is eating more ice cream cake alone since Origami left a little bit ago. Yuzuru sees that Shido isn't followed by Kaguya and finds it odd.

"Question, where is Kaguya, Shido?"

Shido isn't that worried, but he won't let Yuzuru feel worried.

"She's went into town after the movie. She'll be home soon."

Shido walks over to Yuzuru and makes sure she's feeling okay.

"Just as important, are you doing okay?"

When concerning his wives, Shido always treats any worry between the individual as importantly as the other one. Yuzuru looks at her plate and has a slightly apologetic look.

"Apology, I'm sorry, Shido, I ate all the cake…again."

Shido rubs Yuzuru's head with a smile and replies.

"Hey, it's just cake, they make it every day. Besides, I want you to be comfortable. Me, you, and Kaguya, are going to become a family of four soon. Yuzuru likes it when Shido rubs her head and she grabs Shido's hand, the one on her head, and puts it to her stomach.

"Thought, I think the baby would like you to rubs it's head."

"I think you're right."

Shido smiles bigger as he proceeds to rub Yuzuru's stomach as he thinks back to when he found out his impending fatherhood.

"You know, Yuzuru, I still remember when Kaguya told me."

"Amusment, Te he he, I still can't believe that Kaguya ran through the resort without any clothes. It's a good thing that I had her towel on hand.

Shido scratches his head with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"I thought she drank from the wrong can and tried to do something else. It's really good thing that resort was mostly empty."

The two share a long laugh about the incident. Back in town, Kaguya is walking with a bag in hand. She is walking around the area; she has decided to look around more stores to do a little more shopping. She then sees another shop and enters it, thinking.

" _Lighting will make this first thing even better."_

Kaguya is getting more excited as she thinks about how she can't wait to show off what she's bought. She might even be going overboard. Minutes later, Kaguya exits the store with a slightly smaller bag than her other, and she then decides to find a couple more things.

About an hour later, Kaguya hasn't returned home yet, which greatly worries Yuzuru. They try calling her cell phone, but it's turned off. So, she decides to go out to look for her. Shido is worried that in her condition combined with the cold weather , that she may be at a health risk, but she retorts.

"Reply, I can handle it. Besides, I haven't gotten much alone time anyway."

Yuzuru gets her coat, scarf, mittens, and boots on to leave. Shido wants to follow her, but she insists that she goes alone. Yuzuru is wearing a long dark-green coat with a white scarf, white mittens and brown boots. Shido decides to make sure that when she gets home, he'll have more stuff prepared for her in advance.

Again, back in town, Kaguya has gotten all that she wants for tonight.

"Let's see…I got this…and that…plus some clean sheets…oh, I hope strawberry flavor is the right choice. Maybe I should have gotten chocolate flavor, oh well."

Kaguya has put all of her bought items in a big bag to lessen the load a little. She is happy that she has found what she wanted more-or-less, so she walks home with a grin on her face. About ten minutes later, Kaguya arrives home and hides the bag behind her back with the hopes of keeping it hidden from Yuzuru. Luckily, Yuzuru isn't home; Shido explains to her that Yuzuru left to go look for her. Shido then grabs a phone to call Yuzuru, but Kaguya says.

"Wait, Shido…there's no rush, is there?"

Kaguya pats the bag she's brought with her and has a mischievous smile on as she does, and walks up to her husband. In town, about a half an hour later, Yuzuru is sitting on a bench with her thoughts to herself.

" _Worry, I wonder if Kaguya might be upset with me. She's barely gotten any time with just her and Shido, and I'm the one getting most of the attention. Or am I just being ridiculous again?"_

As she sits, Yuzuru then begins to feel nauseous and runs to a nearby garbage can since she's about to be sick. It's at this time that she realizes why she needs to stop worrying.

" _Realization, I'm going to be a mother in less than a year. I have a life growing inside me. I have to stop having these negative thoughts. And even if Kaguya is jealous, she's been my biggest support."_

Yuzuru's phone begins to ring and she answers it.

"Greeting, hello?"

"Yuzuru, it's me. Kaguya is back, so please come ho…be careful with that Kaguya; it's not safe to use it like that!"

Shido sounds serious, so Yuzuru makes her way home quickly. She returns to her home about a minute or two later to find Kaguya sweating a little while sitting on the couch. Kaguya runs up to hug her sister with a great smile on her face.

"Welcome home, mom number one."

Yuzuru is a little overwhelmed by Kaguya's enthusiasm.

"Confusion, why are you so enthusiastic all of a sudden?"

Kaguya then lights up with a glitter of happy around her body.

"Because I had the best thing happen to me."

"Sarcasm, where you visited by three demons or something?"

Kaguya now just looks confused.

"What?"

Yuzuru now just looks embarrassed and slightly blushes.

"Refute, never mind."

Yuzuru turns her head and sees a couple of gift wrapped boxes in the corner of the living room.

"Question, what are those?"

Kaguya wags her finger at Yuzuru and replies.

"Nuh uh, not until tomorrow."

30 minutes ago

Kaguya taps on her bag and opens it to show Shido the contents. First she pulls out a blue teddy bear that has the words: My Special Friend, written on it. Kaguya has her eyes closed as she smiles with her hand on one cheek.

"I can just imagine that baby cuddling with this bear at night."

Before Shido can say anything, Kaguya then pulls out a nightlight with stars and birds on it, a strawberry flavored pacifier, a blanket with a happy smiling bird on it, and she presents a tiny tee shirt that read: I love my 2 mommies (for the record, she what it's really intended to mean). Shido is happy that she's gotten these things, but asks.

"Why don't you want me to call Yuzuru?"

Kaguya puts down her stuff and answers.

"Because I want her to open these as Christmas presents tomorrow. I want to surprise her."

Shido likes the idea, walks over to her, holds her hands, and tells her.

"Kaguya, I know that things haven't been exactly for you in terms of our marriage. I'm sorry I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve these last couple weeks. I do love you just as much as I love Yuzuru; I don't think any less of you just because of what's happening."

Kaguya puts her head to Shido's chest and says, warmly.

"Just knowing that you love me, is enough. I've been jealous of Yuzuru, granted, but she's still our family, and she's going to help make our family bigger. But if you want to apologize, then how about you make us something sweet and Christmas themed, I'm sure Yuzuru would love it."

Shido starts rubbing Kaguya's and replies.

"You got it."

Kaguya then realizes that she has forgotten wrapping paper, so she sprints out the door to quickly get some, arrives back a few minutes later, now sweating from her sprinting, and quickly begins to wrap the presents.

Back to normal time.

Shido comes into the room since he was in the kitchen. He is holding a tray in his hands and announces.

"Okay, it's ready."

Yuzuru and Kaguya go into the kitchen and see that Shido has made a cake in the shape of a snowman head with two frosting eyes, one purple, the other bluish-purple. It's also filled with matching icing on the inside. Shido declares, with a smile.

"Well, I'll call this my "Two Wives Special Snowman Cake", hehe."

The two then indulge in the sweet confection that their husband has made for them and enjoy their Christmas Eve as a family.

Six years later

The Itsuka family, now five, is eating another cake prepared by Shido. Yuzuru's five year old son, Kenji, is eating his piece while Kaguya gets him a glass of milk. Kaguya's four year old daughter, Sora, she has frosting all over her face, so Yuzuru wipes it off her face with a napkin. The two ladies treat the two children with the same amount of love and attentiveness as they would their own. It's even to the point that when one of the two children calls for their mother, both twins respond. While they normally still do the rotating date nights, Christmas Eve and Christmas are the two days of the year that Shido spends exclusively with his two wives and his two children.

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Best Wishes**

 **Azurknight1**


End file.
